Maritime workers are obliged to work in a working environment where daily work repeatedly continues in a limited space, thus strongly longing for social and cultural activities. However, a communication with the land is limited, so social community activities and using cultural content are almost impossible in the current communication service system.
Therefore, there is a strong demand for a new system which allows to transmit and receive messages or photos from a family, friends or colleges on another ship by using a smart phone, while providing cultural contents.
In addition, there is not any way for an owner of ship to confirm whether or not their instructions are delivered to each crew.
In case of working on the sea, a smart phone which in general is used on the land becomes useless.